Piedmon
Piedmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Pierrot and the mythological Paimon. It appeared suddenly in an eccentric form, and is wholly wrapped up in mysteries. As Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another reality, their true forms are not totally understood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon you should do nothing but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/piemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Piemon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Piedmon digivolves from Cherrymon in line 32.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Piedmon are enemies in the Millenniummon's World. The Piedmon card, titled "Piemon", is a Rank 5 card which summons a Piedmon as an ally in battle.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Piedmon digivolves from Phantomon and Tekkamon. He can be found in Data Domain, RAM Domain and Tera Domain. His Specialty is Darkness and His Tech is Trump Sword which cost 30MP, can't be Interrupt but still a very powerful move. Digimon World 3 Piedmon can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon. The A.o.A inside Amaterasu's Admin Center are equipped with Piedmon. The Dark Master of Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon also has a Piedmon as his second Digimon. He also in card with Black Mega S-energy and has 42 AP/ 40 HP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Piedmon in the game is the Battle Master of Infinity Tower along with MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon. The Piedmon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1650, circle attack 800, triangle attack 500 and jamming cross attack 400. This card can be obtained through Wizardmon by telling him the spell "PIEDMON". By defeating him 5 times in a row without exiting Battle Cafe, he will give the player the Dark Sevens card. Digimon World DS Piedmon is obtainable Digimon by digivolves from Etemon if Lv. 45+ and Spirit 190+. He also can be found at Lava River. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Piedmon digivolves from Matadormon, and can be found in the factory section of the Shadow Abyss. He also gives the union quests in Dusk. Can be DNA Digivolved from Infermon + Phantomon (Lv 50+, Must have befriended Piedmon & Puppetmon) Attacks * Trump Sword: Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent instantly. * Clown Trick (Circus Trick): Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. * Masks Square: Creates a field in which all communications can be read by him and allows him to teleport himself and his attacks anywhere at will. * Final Spell (Ending Snipe) Variations / Subspecies * ChaosPiedmon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Wizard Digimon Category:Demon Man Digimon Category:Digimon species